bismarcks_german_castlefandomcom-20200214-history
Franklin Delano Roosevelt
Franklin Delano Roosevelt (January 30, 1882-April 12, 1945), was the 32nd President of the United States and the 9th Democratic President, served from March 4, 1933 to April 12, 1945, served four terms in office. FDR was the 32nd President of the United States and 9th Democratic President, and he was the longest serving president in American History due to leadership and world war 2, he was responsible for the New Deal, which led America out the Great Depression, but the New Deal didn't do much to wipe away unemployment, it was WW2 that made the most money, but the New Deal did created jobs and more opportunities and helped those who have struggled under the 1929 Stock Market Crash, and has helped many people and helped define American Liberalism and was and still is today, famous for his radio chats, and his quote "the only thing we have to fear is fear itself", and was a WW2 Hero, but when it comes to the Japanese invasion of Pearl Harbor, he was also a war criminal, the responsible for the Concentration Camps of the Japanese Americans, which some did died in the camps, and he did had Japanese Americans in the military, which they faced Racial Discrimination due to the Pearl Harbor, it seems to sound more like the American Society with the Arabic Americans and the September 11 Attacks from 2001. Early Life Born to a Wealthy Dutch-American Family, the Roosevelts, born to Sara Delano and James Roosevelt. Born on January 30, 1882, in Springwood, Hyde Park, New York, his mother, Sara, was advised by a doctor not to have children again because the birth was probably too severe. FDR met Eleanor when they were children, however, they were Fifth Cousins and he went to trips with his father, even to Washington, DC. Back when Grover Cleveland was President, it was revealed that President, Cleveland told the young Franklin that he wished Franklin would not become the President of the United States, but that would happen anyway in a few decades, making Cleveland's wish not coming true. Franklin was always close to his mother, demanding Franklin to stay with her forever. He entered Harvard University and Columbia Law School and in 1910, he got ended up entering Public Service. Public Service (1910-1933) New York State Senate Roosevelt won a seat in the Senate of New York, making it probably first job ever and or his first political job, in addition, he would go on to serve until 1913, he resigned. Assistant Secretary of the Navy Franklin was appointed by President, Woodrow Wilson. He played a major role in World War 1, eventhough the United States wasn't involved until 1917. The Wilson Administration tried as they could to stay isolationist, but a call from Germany to Mexico offering to recapture the South-Western Area of the United States changed all of that, the South-Western Area of the U.S. once belonged to Mexico until the 1840s, when then President, James K. Polk ordered the attack on Mexico and the occupation of the Northern Part of Mexico, which was successful. The United States entered World War 1 and Germany tried to get the dirt on Russia, by getting Vladimir Lenin from Switzerland to Russia on a train, gave Lenin weapons as aid to the Russian Revolutionaries, and they successful Struck the Russian Empire to its knees. But Germany would lose the great war anyway in 1918. Roosevelt was striken by the 1918 Flu Pandemic but survived thank-goodness. Roosevelt's career would come to near end with the Newport Sex Scandal, where Roosevelt hired navy men to pretend tobe Homosexual on a search for Homosexuals to persecute, Homosexuals who were in Military Personnel engaging in sexual activity with Civilians, which back in the time of the 1910s, Homosexuality was Illegal until 1962 to 2003. Roosevelt would eventually face Embarrassment. Vice-Presidential Campaign Roosevelt was picked by James M. Cox as his running mate for the 1920 U.S. Presidential Election. But he and Cox would go on to face a Landslide Defeat by Republican, Warren G. Harding. Polio When FDR was in his 30s, he contracted Polio. It was said that FDR was swimming and then suddenly he couldn't move as he probably out of the shore. FDR's illness threatened to end his whole political career. FDR was having to go to Warms Springs, Georgia for a Polio Spa. As FDR was deeply depressed over his condition, he couldn't walk at all.Category:President of the United States